


Blinded by Anger, Tore them Apart

by loveless_klark



Series: Devil's Incarnate [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Grounder Culture, Heda Lexa (The 100), Heda and Wanheda - Freeform, Prequel, They're like barely mentioned though, This is all about the history, Wanheda Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_klark/pseuds/loveless_klark
Summary: ~This is a prequel fic. If you read this without having read at least the second part of this series, you might not understand.~They tell stories.Heda and Wanheda, these mystical beings that inhabit the people on the ground, leading the twelve clans through their power.But where did it all begin?~Alternate Grounder history. Barely mentions Lexa and Clarke. The only known character who plays a big role in this is Bekka.~
Series: Devil's Incarnate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664029
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Blinded by Anger, Tore them Apart

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story revolves around grounder religion and history. If you are sensitive about your religious beliefs or talk of religion, this is not for you.
> 
> That being said, I am an atheist. This in no way promotes any real-life religion. Please do not assume I am saying ANYTHING about your beliefs.
> 
> Again, this is not modern-day. It's basically a history lesson (with grounder religion VERY present) of how the twelve clans were established, Heda and Wanheda, Polis, Bekka, all that good stuff.
> 
> Side note: I've changed Heda from a she to a he. Don't get confused.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Tumblr link[here](https://clexa-infinite.tumblr.com/post/613343114275454976/blinded-by-anger-tore-them-apart)**

It began with Praimfaya.

Worlds ago, when the bombs fell from the sky and descended upon the people of the earth, weapons of mass destruction unleashed that blew the world apart. Erased governments from existence, billions killed in seconds while others suffocated in the smoke left behind.

Some call it punishment for their sins. Most call it the consequence of technology.

Praimfaya: the result of machines. Weapons built by humans’ hands to operate on their own. Like the missiles or guns of the enemy, weapons that control themselves. Let too much control slip from your hands and you can destroy the entire world.

The people of the old world had many different beliefs. Some thought the world consisted of many different gods, in which each controlled a section of life. Others believed there was only a single god that ruled over everything and controlled whether you lived a good life or a bad one.

It is the belief that the world was created by a single being.  _ Ogedufa _ , they are called, the almighty. It is believed they molded the earth and the creatures atop it and breathed life into their souls. It is believed that they are constantly watching, observing how their creations interact, how they spend their lives with such little time. The sun and the moon are his eyes, always watching, each representing all that contradicts. The sun and the moon; life and death; good and bad.  _ Ogedufa  _ is the creator of all, and they control every little thing that you see in your life.

After Praimfaya,  _ Ogedufa  _ realized that it wasn’t enough for them to watch. They cleared the land of smoke and ashes, found every human strong enough to survive and placed them all in the sacred lands to live once more. To make sure nothing like Praimfaya ever came about again,  _ Ogedufa  _ created two beings.

The first of his children was  _ Heda _ .  _ Heda _ was created to create order among the land, to rule the people in a way that there will never be such rebellion. To accomplish this,  _ Heda  _ was given the power of conviction. The Sun Siren, he can change mindsets, invade thoughts, and, if harnessed fully,  _ Heda _ ’s power could be used to brainwash.

_ Heda  _ was sent to earth to find a host, a human worthy of holding his power and commanding the people back into life. He scoured the lands but found none that pleased him, and prayed to his creator  _ Ogedufa  _ to lead him to a suitable anchor.  _ Ogedufa  _ heard his son’s pleas and sent down from the heavens a woman, known by the name Bekka Pramheda, the first commander.  _ Heda  _ recognized this woman as his vessel and settled within her, his immense power dying her blood blacker than night.

This nightblood became the symbol of  _ Heda.  _ Children born with the blood of the night running through their veins were considered worthy hosts for  _ Heda _ , possible successors to Bekka. When Bekka was slain, a decade after her ascension, she named her successor, a nightblood from the south named Catur. Upon Catur’s ascension, the other nightbloods became jealous, wanting  _ Heda _ ’s power for themself. Catur was challenged by every one, and they all were slain by her sword, thus birthing the tradition of the Conclave.

As the first host to  _ Heda _ , Bekka could not keep the spirit contained.  _ Heda  _ was the incarnation of primacy and did not take kindly to disobedience.  _ Heda  _ slew any that dared even disrespect him. When Bekka witnessed  _ Heda  _ slaughter a child for accidentally tripping over her cloak, she took it upon herself to find a way to contain the spirit.

Bekka created the legendary flame, a device that could capture the spirit and imprison it within her. When  _ Heda  _ realized that he was trapped, his rage knew no bounds. He stole Bekka’s soul, ensuring that she would not reincarnate after death, but instead forever remain trapped within her own creation, destined to never escape  _ Heda _ ’s grasp. 

_ Heda _ ’s fury continued to grow, influencing anyone who consumed the flame. The weak were consumed by it, driven to madness by the spirit’s vengeful cries, while any that dared to fight him were rejected, killed from the inside by  _ Heda _ ’s power and ravished by the hungry spirit.

The second spirit of  _ Ogedufa  _ was named  _ Wanheda _ , the spirit of life and death.  _ Wanheda  _ was created to cleanse the earth, to rid it of any who threatened  _ Heda _ ’s reign. Unlike her brother,  _ Wanheda  _ did not search for a presage. She sought out those inclined to justice, the most vengeful, those who were willing to kill.

To impose justice,  _ Wanheda  _ was gifted the power to command death. With just a touch, she can slay even the strongest of warriors, ensuring that there would be none who could ever bring forth such destruction as Praimfaya.

Wanheda’s first host was Asari, an orphan girl whose family was murdered by thieves. She had dedicated her life to slaughtering any who acted immorally, outside the bounds of her ideals. With the power of  _ Wanheda  _ in her hands, Asari became known as the night hunter. Her most infamous act came from murdering an entire army in their sleep when they dared to march against the  _ Heda _ . While  _ Wanheda  _ lived, few dared step out of line, too fearful of invoking  _ Wanheda _ ’s wrath.

_ Heda  _ took up residence in the city that Bekka had fallen, its old-world name forever lost but renamed Polis after the shuttle  _ Ogedufa  _ sent her down in. The people within the city, awestruck by the fallen angel, pledged their allegiance to Bekka, becoming the first to live under  _ Heda _ 's rule. Bekka commanded that eight riders be sent out in every direction to amass the survivors and bring them to her. The people they returned with, along with the original natives, became the ancestors of the twelve modern clans. Those who refused  _ Heda _ ’s rule were left to  _ Wanheda _ ’s wicked hands.

From the people gathered in Polis, Bekka took the strongest and formed a council of advisors, twelve in total, whom she named her generals. Each was given a sector of the survivors to oversee, to protect and to teach. As years passed, more people came to Polis, hearing of the thriving community, and as populations rose, Polis began to become too crowded to hold such numbers. So Bekka told her generals to take their people, those fit to move, and stake claim to a territory, land that would be theirs to cultivate and live upon for generations to come. 

The strongest clans stake claim to the areas closest to Polis. Those under the general Aquia expanded south, claiming the rich Virginian fields for themselves. They took an old city as their capital, naming it after an old, faded sign that read ‘ _ TonDC _ .’ The general Raddok went north, making their home in the cold valleys of old-world Pennsylvania. General Hankok took the land northeast, dry deserts of heat left over from the bombs of Praimfaya. General Leuthe took the east coast, claiming all land that touched the sea to be theirs. The others were forced to expand west, the weakest being forced all the way out until they touched the old-world ‘Mississippi.’

As communities began to grow, so did people’s doubt. General Raddok, along with his people, had grown doubtful of  _ Heda _ ’s rule, jealous that a single person could hold power over all the people. He rallied his people and began to march south, planning to overrun Polis and claim himself  _ Heda _ .

Bekka, having been warned of the incoming army, rallied the people of the forest to her aid. They protected Polis from the rebels, defending it until  _ Wanheda  _ delivered Raddok and his wardens to Bekka for atonement. With the aid of  _ Heda _ , Bekka forced Raddok to return to his people and inform them of the consequences of crossing her. Raddok, driven mad by  _ Heda _ ’s control over his mind, went insane mere days after his return to the north and was found dead soon after.

A fragile peace settled over the land. The twelve clans continued to flourish, all remaining all underneath the great commander. Each took upon their own traditions and customs, but underneath _Heda_ , they all remained intertwined. Numbers continued to rise, and disputes over borders broke out. The clans began to divide further, becoming more like separate nations than one large force.

As the clans continue to dispute, the commander’s power weakened. The plains people, resentful that they had been continuously pushed farther and farther west, sent an assassin to claim the position of commander for themselves. The ice people, still bitter from what  _ Heda  _ had done to their people, did the same.  _ Heda _ , realizing that his host would not hold power for much longer, slew her from the inside after delivering her to the doorstep of his chosen successor. Catur, murdering every nightblood that tried to take his power, reestablishes his strength as commander and ensures  _ Heda _ ’s power over the people. 

More time passed, and  _ Wanheda  _ disappeared off the map. It is unsure of where she went, but after the ascension of the fourth commander, she vanished. There are stories that she hid away within the earth, stealing unsuspecting victims as prey to keep herself sustained. Others say that she lay dormant within Asari’s children, passed from generation to generation until the need for her rose again. Whatever the case,  _ Wanheda  _ was gone.

Time went on, the clans grew stronger, and commander after commander went by. Rivalries grew, tensions rose, and the fragile peace established by Bekka began to break.

A new commander, one stronger than ever before. A union of the clans. A peace unlike anything ever seen.

A starship falls from the sky, a shuttle, filled with people, just like how  _ Pramheda  _ was sent.

And  _ Wanheda  _ comes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh this was fun.
> 
> I've never really written lore this in-depth before, so this was an experience. I really enjoyed it and I'll probably pull from this in future fics for this series.
> 
> It probably isn't what you wanted, but I wrote it. I plan to next write a little smut between Wanheda Clarke and Heda Lexa, which I will greatly enjoy. Look forward to that.
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
